Das Amulett des Phönix
by Lady Romantique
Summary: Hermione wird sich über ihre Gefühle klar und trifft eine Entscheidung. Sie will eine Wächterin des Amuletts des Phönix werden! Am Steinkreis versucht sie den Zauber! Wird sie es schaffen? Neues Kapitel up! RR please
1. Prolog

Das Amulett des Phönix Prolog Ich weiß noch nicht, wo mich diese Geschichte hinführt, aber ich musste sie einfach in Worte fassen.  
Das ist nur die Vorgeschichte, der Hauptteil wird sich wieder um Harry, Hermione, Ron und die anderen drehen.  
Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling, der klägliche Rest und die Handlung ist mein Eigentum.   
Es gibt eine Legende. Diese Legende handelt vom Amulett des Phönix. Doch vor vielen Hunderten von Jahren verschwand es spurlos und niemand weiß wo es hingekommen ist. Es heißt, dass es einst eine dunkle Bedrohung gab, die die Welt zerstören hätte können. Um dies zu verhindern legte ein Phönix seine gesamte Magie in ein Amulett, das was auch immer die Zaubererwelt bedroht zerstören sollte. Das Amulett konnte aber nur von einer Hexe benutzt werden, die mit einer gewaltigen magischen Kräften ausgestattet war, ein weniger talentierter Magier wäre nicht fähig gewesen die Macht des Phönix freizusetzen. Selbst, wenn die jenige stark genug war, das Amulett zu benützen, forderte dies zuviel Kraft, als dass sie ihre Heldentat überleben könnte. Aus diesem Grunde zögerten die Menschen dieser Zeit, das Amulett zu gebrauchen und die Bedrohung konnte auch so abgewendet werden. Das Amulett wurde fortan vom Orden des Phönix beschützt. Diesem Orden traten nur Frauen bei, die sich durch ihre besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten dazu qualifiziert hatten und waren dazu verpflichtet das Amulett, wenn es sein musste mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. Zur Zeit aus der ich euch erzählen will, war der Vorstand dieses Ordens Gloria Griffindor, die Frau von Godric Griffindor, einer der Gründer von Hogwarts. 

Zu dieser Zeit gab es einen Magier, der die Zaubererwelt bedrohte. Niemand wusste genau, wer eigentlich hinter der ganzen Sache steckte. Fest stand nur, dass ständig Menschen verschwanden, egal ob sie nun Zauberer oder Muggle waren und, dass wer auch immer die Schuld daran trug, schon viele Zauberer gefunden hatte, die ihn unterstützten. Immer schwerer wurde es, zu wissen wem man vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. Godric, Gloria und alle, die versuchten gegen die Bedrohung anzukämpfen, vermuteten, dass Salazar Slyterin die Wurzel des Übels war.

Das Hauptquartier der Kämpfer war eine Burg auf einer Insel, die sogenannte "Phönixinsel", in der Nähe von Hogwarts. Dies war auch der Ort, an dem der Orden des Phönix auf das Amulett zu achten hatte. 

Natürlich wusste Salazar, dass ihm das Amulett gefährlich werden konnte und wollte es in seine Gewalt bringen. Nur wusste er nicht, wo es zu finden war. Er wusste zwar, dass Gloria der Vorstand des Ordens war, hatte aber keine Ahnung wo sie sich aufhielt. Als er Hogwarts vor 10 Jahren verlassen hatte, heiratete sie gerade Godric Griffindor. Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Muggle liebenden, dummen idealistischen Kerl wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, die beiden anderen hätte er schon "überzeugen" können, dass man keine Schlammblüter mehr die Schule besuchen lassen sollte. Nun ja, was vorbei war, war vorbei. Er würde schon noch seinen Willen bekommen. 

„Was hast du zu berichten Malfoy?!" schnauzte er den Mann an der gerade mit wehenden Umhang den Saal betrat. Der Mann verbeugte sich und erklärte: „Euch kann berichten, wie es mit der "Säuberung" vorangeht. Also wir haben die McDonalds und die McPrices erledigt." – „Gut gemacht und nun verschwinde ich habe zu denken!" 

Plötzlich kam Salazar ein Gedanke, etwas was Gloria einmal erwähnte, und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem erwartungsvollem Grinsen, das seinem Gesicht einen irren Ausdruck verlieh.

In der Zwischenzeit im Hauptquartier der Kämpfer. Die Burg war schon in dieser Zeit ein altes Gemäuer, aber durch die Kaminfeuer, die in den meisten Räumen brannten, kam es einem recht gemütlich vor. „Godric, so kann es doch nicht weitergehen, wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Wir sind hier eigentlich in Sicherheit, aber Salazar weiß wo die Insel liegt und wird bestimmt versuchen sie einzunehmen. Ich meine, sie ist durch Zauber geschützt, doch du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass er eine über große Macht verfügt." „Ich weiß mein Schatz. Bis jetzt hat er zwar noch nicht versucht hierher zu kommen, aber das beruhigt mich nicht im geringsten." erwiderte Godric in seinem Sessel sitzend und seine Frau beobachtend, wie sie auf dem roten Samtteppich ruhelos auf und ab ging. Der grüne Rock ihres Kleides bauschte sich jedes mal auf, wenn sie sich wieder in die andere Richtung drehte. Durch die großen Fenster konnte man draußen die Blitze sehen, die am Himmel erglommen, und von einem Donnergrollen gefolgt wurden. Sie waren vor ca. einer Stunde her appariert um sich mit den anderen zu treffen und neue Pläne zu schmieden. 

„Ich könnte auch die Macht des Phönix nutzen, das ist dir doch klar?" begann Gloria zum hundersten mal, seit sie den Ernst der Lage begriffen hatten. „Ja das könntest du! Aber dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du es nicht überleben würdest!" brach es aus Godric hervor, der aufgesprungen war und seine Frau ganz nahe an sich heranzog. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich opferst. Verdammt noch mal, ich kann das doch nicht zu lassen. Ich liebe dich einfach zu sehr.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie, strich ihr über ihr langes, kastanienbraunes Haar und hielt sie ganz fest. 

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter ihnen ein seltsames Gemurmel. Sie lösten sich von einander und drehten sich um. Erstarrt sahen sie in das höhnisch grinsende Gesicht Salazar Slyterins. Gloria hörte wie Salazar die Worte „Avada Kedavra" sprach und spürte wie Godric, dessen Hand sie vor kurzem noch gehalten hatte, zu Boden stürzte. Ihre Gedanken rasten: _‚Was soll ich tun? Ich muss etwas tun. Nur was? Ich muss hier verschwinden.'_ Bevor Salazar die Hand zum nächsten Fluch erheben konnte, war Gloria schon desappariert.

Sie apparierte in den Phönixsaal. In dem großen Raum gab es nur eine große Glaskuppel, unter der ein goldener Ständer mit einem Polster lag in dessen Mitte wiederum ein Amulett, das gold, rot, grün schimmerte. Natürlich war der Zugang zu dem Amulett mit allen möglichen Zaubern geschützt, so dass einzig und allein die oberste Wächterin des Amuletts die Glaskuppel entfernen und zum Amulett gelangen konnte. Gloria schritt schnell darauf zu und mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes war das Glas verschwunden. Sie nahm das Amulett auf und das keine Minute zu früh. 

Salazar, der sich denken konnte, was sie vorhatte, war ihr gefolgt und hatte sie bald gefunden. Als er nun vor ihr erschien, wollte er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richten, doch in seiner Hand hielt, zu seinem Erstaunen nicht mehr als Luft.

„Da staunst du was! In diesen Raum kann kein Zauberstab existieren, außer der, der momentanen Wächterin", sagte Gloria, deren Stimmer der gewohnte sanfte Ton fehlte und die nun eisig kalt durch den Saal hallte. Der Sinn ihres Lebens war es, dass Amulett zu beschützen und es wenn nötig zu benützen. Ihr Mann, der einzige Grund warum sie es nicht schon längst getan hatte, war tot. Nichts hielt sie mehr davon ab, also konnte sie sich auch ohne Bedenken opfern. Sie würde nur ihrer Bestimmung folgen und Salazar… Ja er wurde bezahlen, für alles was er den Menschen angetan hatte.

Glorias hob die Hände und sprach: „Ich beschwöre die Macht des Phönix! Ich beschwöre dich das Böse zu zerstören, das uns heimsuchte!" Aus dem Amulett stieg eine Schattengestalt auf, die einem Phönix sehr ähnlich war. Und man könnte den Gesang eines Phönix vernehmen, der die ganze Halle erfüllte. 

Glorias Blick fiel auf Salazar, der sich zu winden begann, als wurde der Gesang des Phönix jede Faser seines Körpers verbrennen. 

„Auf das er nie wieder fähig sein soll den Menschen Leid anzutun!" Die Gestalt des Phönix flog auf ihn zu und als sie Salazar erreichte, zerfiel er in Staub.

Gloria sackte in die Knie. Sie wusste, sie hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft um auch die Nachkommen Salazars zu verfluchen, also hob sie das Amulett in die Höhe und sprach: „Sollte jemand in irgendeiner Zeit die Macht des Phönix beschwören, so soll er sie bekommen! Die Macht des Phönix ist noch nicht gebrochen! Sie wird existieren bis der letzte schwarze Magier vernichtet ist!" Und das Amulett löste sich auf, wartend bis es eines Tages wieder beschworen wird.

Gloria fiel nun entgültig zu Boden. Ihr Kleid legte sich in Falten um ihre Gestalt. Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Sie hatte ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und bald war sie würde sie wieder mit Godric vereint sein, sie hatte nichts zu bereuen. Und das Licht in ihren Augen erlosch.

  


Und wie gefällt euch der Anfang? Soll ich weiter schreiben oder es doch lieber lassen? 

Ich bitte um Reviews! Danke im Voraus, allein schon fürs lesen.


	2. 1 Kapitel Nachrichten

Das Amulett des Phönix

1. Kaptel – Nachrichten

Ich habe das 1. Kapitel noch einmal überarbeitet. Es ist jetzt ein bisschen besser.

Danke an alle die mir bis jetzt reviewed haben. 

Dass das Amulett nur von Hexen benutzt werden kann kommt daher, dass meiner Ansicht nach immer nur die Zauberer die größte Macht besitzen. Voldemort, Dumbledor, Harry um nur einige auf zu zählen. Aber wenn kein Zauberer das Amulett berühren kann, habe ich auf jeden Fall einen weiblichen Helden. Erlaubt ihr mir bitte das bisschen Feminismus.

Also hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel:

Harry, Hermione und Ron sind bereits in ihrem 6. Schuljahr. Nachdem Ron und Hermione Harry letztes Jahr tatkräftig geholfen hatten Voldemort erneut in die Flucht zu schlagen, hatte er es auch auf die beiden abgesehen. Aber dieses Jahr hatten weder Voldemort noch einer seiner Todesser die Möglichkeit bekommen einem der drei Freude ein Haar zu krümmen.

Es war gerade Freitagmittag, als Hedwig mit einem Brief auf Harry zugeflogen kam. Er schaute von seinem Essen auf und nahm Hedwig den Brief vom Bein. Bevor er ihn las, gab er seiner Eule noch ein Stück Brot, das er vom Tisch genommen hatte. Hermione und Ron wollten wissen, von wem der Brief denn war.

„Er ist von Sirius!" erklärte Harry den beiden erfreut, als er die Handschrift seines Paten auf dem Brief erkannte. „Was schreibt er den?" wollte Ron wissen, der sich gerade an seinem Essen gütlich tat und deshalb mit vollem Munde sprach. „Um das heraus zubekomme, werde ich ihn zuerst wohl lesen müssen, oder?" fragte Harry Ron scherzhaft und faltete den Brief auseinander. „Er kommt heute Abend nach Hogwarts! Wir sollen nach dem Unterricht um halb 4 an den See kommen."

„Er war doch erst vor 4 Wochen hier. Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert." sagte Ron leicht beunruhigt.

„Wir werden ihn einfach heute Abend fragen. Glaubt ihr Hagrid fängt heute Nachmittag mit den Drachen an?" lenkte Hermione schnell auf ein anderes Thema.

„Darauf kannst du wetten, du hast doch gestern Hagrids Augen gesehen, als er uns die Eier gezeigt hat." sagte Ron.

„Er hat uns ja schon seit dem Anfang des Schuljahres von nichts anderen mehr. Ich freue mich irgendwie schon darauf." pflichtete Harry Ron bei.

Hagrid hatte vom Ministerium die Erlaubnis bekommen drei Dracheneier zu importieren. Denn ob sie wollten oder nicht, Drachen standen nun einmal auf dem Lehrplan der 6. Klassen und Dumbledor hatte dafür bestanden, dass die Schüler mit lebenden Geschöpfe zu tun haben.

Nach dem Essen machten sich die Griffindors des 6. Jahrgangs auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort erwartete er sie schon mit einem überglücklichen Gesicht und die Stunde begann.

Sie konnten nicht mehr tun, als sich um die Feuer zu kümmern, die man brauchte um die Drachen auszubrüten. Sie waren ja erst gestern angekommen und daher noch nicht geschlüpft. Hagrid erzählte ihnen aber viel über Drachen, über ihre Eigenschaften und so weiter. Die Stunde verstrich ziemlich schnell.

Als sie das Läuten der Glocke hörten, verabschiedeten sie sich von Hagrid und schritten schnell Richtung See, denn Sirius würde wahrscheinlich schon auf sie warten.

Von weiten konnte Sirius die drei schon erkennen. In der Mitte sein Patenkind Harry großgewachsen und gutaussehend, genau so wie sein Vater in diesem Alter ausgesehen hatte. Harry war bereits das 2. Jahr Teamkapitän und noch immer Sucher im Quidditchteam von Griffindor, dieses Jahr wurden er und Ron sogar Vertrauensschüler. Ron hatte sich in den letzten 2 Jahren auch ziemlich verändert. Er und Harry waren gleich groß und seit Ron Oliver Wood ihm Team als Hüter gefolgt war, waren die beiden sehr oft beim Training auf dem Quidditchfeld anzutreffen, was man ihnen auch ansah. Und auf der rechten Seite von Harry ging Hermione, noch immer Klassenbeste und gegenwärtige Schulsprecherin, sie war ebenfalls nicht das kleine Schulmädchen von früher geblieben. Sie hatte endlich einen Zauber gefunden mit dem sie ihr Haar bändigen konnte, das ihr nun in Wellen bis zu Hüfte hing und als das Sonnenlicht sich darin verfing, schien es als würde es goldenen Funken sprühen. Sie war um einiges größer geworden, währenddessen ihre Röcke kürzer wurden. Sie war wirklich schön, Sirius wunderte sich, warum sie nicht schon längst einen Freund hatte. 

Als Harry Sirius sah, rief er ihm erleichtert entgegen: „Hallo Sirius! Ich bin froh das es dir gut geht. Wir haben schon befürchtet, dass etwas passiert ist."

„Hallo, erst mal. Deine Besorgnis ist nicht ganz unbegründet, aber das erkläre ich euch alles später." sagte Sirius gelassen, als sie ihn erreichten. „Hermione würdest du mich heute bitte zu Dumbledor begleiten. Wieso werden wir dir dann erklären." „Natürlich!" antwortete Hermione, die den Anflug von Sorge schnell verdrängte. „Wir haben noch 2 Stunden Zeit, bis wir zu Dumbledor müssen. Was machen wir bis dahin?", fragte Sirius in die Runde.

Bei einem Spaziergang um den See berichteten sie ihm dann von allen Sachen die in den letzten 2 Monaten passiert waren. Zum Beispiel, dass Griffindor Slyterin 250 zu 10 geschlagen hatte oder, dass Hagrid Dracheneier bekommen hatte. Danach machten sie einen Besuch um Sirius die Eier zu zeigen.

Am Abend kamen Hermione und Sirius in Dumbledors Büro. „Also du fragst dich wahrscheinlich warum wir dich gebeten haben zu kommen." sagte Dumbledor zu Hermione. Dumbledor wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Sirius fiel ihm ins Wort „Hermione" setzte Siruis an, doch Dumbledor unterbrach ihn mit einer Armbewegung. Hermione verspürte eine dunkele Vorahnung. „Heute Vormittag gab es einen Angriff auf deine Eltern." beendete Sirius, trotz des warnenden Blickes von Dumbledor, seinen Satz. „Wie? Was? Wieso? Sind sie … noch am Leben?" fragte Hermione um Fassung ringend. „Keine Angst, einer unserer Spione benachrichtigte uns. Wir kamen früh genug um die drei Todesser aufzuhalten. Deine Eltern sind im Moment in Sicherheit."

Hermione atmete hörbar auf: „Wer war dabei? Jemand den wir kennen?" „Ja, Peter Petigrew. Er und seine Begleiter sind tot." „Wer war der Spion oder kannst du mir das nicht sagen?" „Das war ich, Miss Granger!" sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Als sich die anderen umdrehten stand Severus Snape an der Tür. 

„Gut das Sie da sind, Severus. Setzen sie sich zu uns." brach Dumbledor die seltsame Stimmung, die im Büro herrschte. Hermione atmete durch, stand auf und wandte sich an Snape: „Ich danke ihnen Professor, vielen Danke!" „Gern geschehen!" antwortete Snape und verzog seine Lippen zu etwas, was wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte. 

„Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Informationen für uns?" fragte Dumbledor ihn. „Nicht viel!" begann Snape mit seinem Bericht „Nur, dass er Erkundigungen über die Phönixinsel einholt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber laut Gerüchten will er dort sein neues Lager aufschlagen." ‚_Phönixinsel, das habe ich doch schon irgendwann einmal gehört_' dachte Hermione. „Ist er dort schon angekommen?" fragte Sirius ihn. „Nein, bis jetzt ist noch kein Todesser auf die Insel gekommen, sie wird auch nicht überwacht." „Gut," sagte Dumbledor und zu Hermione gewandt fuhr er fort „ich glaube du gehst jetzt wohl besser wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sind doch in Ordnung, Miss Granger?" „Ja, es geht mir gut. Gute Nacht!" 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen sagte sie zu Harry und Ron nur schnell Gute Nacht und verschwand im Schlafraum der Mädchen. Auf ihre Fragen was Sirius und Dumbledor wollten, versprach sie es ihnen am nächsten Morgen zu erzählen.

So das war's. Wie gefällt es euch? Bitte Reviews, die bauen das Selbstvertrauen so sehr auf und treiben den Schreiber an schnell weiter zu machen.


	3. 2 Kapitel Balkonszene

Das Amulett des Phönix 

2. Kapitel – Balkonszene

In diesem Kapitel kann man mein geplantes Pairing erahnen. Ich hoffe alle, die ein anderes erwartet haben, sind nicht enttäuscht. 

Die ganze Sache ist ziemlich vorhersehbar, ich habe eindeutig zu viele Schnulzen gelesen, hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. 

Nun viel Vergnügen mit dem 2. Kapitel. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Hermione drehte sich von einer Seite des Bettes auf die andere. Es half aber nichts, sie konnte einfach keine Ruhe finden. Immer wenn sie die Augen schloss, war es ihr als könnte sie die ängstlichen Schreie ihrer Mutter hören oder ihren Vater tot auf dem Küchenboden liegen sehen. ‚_Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn. Ich gehe an die frische Luft. Ja, frische Luft ist gut._' dachte sie schlussendlich und verließ leise um die anderen nicht zu wecken ihr Bett. Sie zog ihren weißen Morgenmantel über ihr dunkelblaues Nachtkleid an und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Barfuss stieg sie die Treppe, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte, hinunter und schlich sich durch die Dunkelheit. „Ouverte", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Säule getippt hatte, die den Durchgang zum Balkon bildete. Vor zwei Jahren hatten sie ihn auf der Karte des Rumtreibers entdeckt und waren oft dort draußen, wenn ihnen alles zu viel wurde. Die Luft war warm, nicht irgendwie stickig sondern angenehm, und, als sie hinaus trat fühlte sie sich gleich ein wenig besser. Sie lehnte sich an das Geländer und spähte in die dunkle Nacht, die kaum vom Mond erhellt wurde. Aus der Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes konnte man einige Vögel hören. Sie liebte diese Stimmung, wenn alles ruhig war. Dann konnte auch sie Ruhe finden, aber nicht heute Abend.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem, was sie heute gehört hatte. Ihre Eltern wurden gerettet, in Sicherheit gebracht, aber wie lange würde das so bleiben. Und vor allem was war mit diese Phönixinsel, irgendwoher kannte sie diesen Namen. Sie würde morgen in der Bibliothek Nachforschungen anstellen. 

„Hey, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Nein, du wie es aussieht auch nicht." „Nein. Was haben Sirius und Dumbledor eigentlich gesagt, oder willst du nicht darüber reden?" fragte Harry, der ebenfalls einen Morgenmantel trug, und der sich gerade neben Hermione lehnte. „Es hat einen Angriff auf meine Eltern gegeben." „Bei Merlin! Was ist passiert? Sind sie noch am Leben? Weiß man wer es war?" „Ja, einer von ihnen war Petigrew. Glücklicherweise konnte ein Spion die Auroren früh genug informieren. Die drei Todesser sind soweit ich weiß alle tot. Meine Eltern wurden in Sicherheit gebracht." „Das freut mich zu hören." sagte Harry erleichtert. „Und wie geht's dir jetzt?" „Mir? Gut. Ich sollte eigentlich überglücklich sein, nicht wahr. Aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich nur eine scheiß Angst." „Die haben wir doch alle, oder?" „Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber ich meine… Was wenn Snape, er war der Spion, hätte es nicht erfahren oder wenn etwas anderes schief gelaufen wäre. Dann, dann wären meine Eltern jetzt tot." „Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Wenn, wenn… Wir haben mit der Wirklichkeit genug zu kämpfen. Ich habe mir nach dem 4. Schuljahr auch zu viele Gedanken gemacht." erzählte Harry und fuhr sich mir der Hand durch die Haare, die danach noch mehr abstanden, als zuvor. „Wenn ich Petigrew nicht hätte laufen lassen oder wenn ich den Pokal nicht berührt hätte. Es hat keinen Sinn sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Glaub mir ich spreche aus Erfahrung." „Aber wenn…" „Psst!" sagte Harry und legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre noch geöffneten Lippen. „Vergiss es, Hermione, und freu dich, dass sie noch am Leben sind." 

„Du hast Recht Harry. Danke!" sagte Hermione und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen. Als sie die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang, wurde Harry wieder einmal zu deutlich klar, dass sie eben kein kleines Mädchen mehr war sondern eine Frau. Eine Frau, deren Körper er nun überdeutlich an seinem spürte. Ganz langsam legte er seine Arme um sie, denn er wollte jeden Augenblick in ihrer Nähe genießen, und dann tat sie etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte. Hermione bewegte ihre Lippen auf die seinen zu und irgendwann berührten sie sich. Sehr vorsichtig küsste sie ihn, so als hätte sie Angst bei einer ruckartigen Bewegung zu fallen. Nach dem erste Moment des Erstaunens schloss Harry die Arme fester um sie und begann auch sie zu küssen. Es war einfach perfekt.

Ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht unangenehm, nein ganz im Gegenteil, machte sich in Hermiones Bauch breit. Ungefähr so als wären einige Hundert Schmetterlinge ausgesetzt worden. ‚_Was tu ich da._' fragte sich ihr Gehirn, das zu vernünftig war, um einfach zu genießen. ‚_Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde, das darf ich doch nicht tun, was wenn etwas schief geht. Nein das darf nicht sein_.' Rückartig löste sie sich von ihm, sagte noch schnell Gute Nacht und drehte sich Richtung Durchgang zum Gemeinschaftsraum

„Gute Nacht!" sagte Harry und schaute dem weiß schimmernden Morgenmantel Hermiones hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke bog und verschwand. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln begab er sich dann auch ins Bett. Jetzt würde er gut schlafen, denn er wusste wovon er träumen würde.

*********************************************************************************************************

So das war's schon. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bitte um Reviews *flehendschau* 

Ps.: Ich bräuchte dringend eine Betaleserin oder einen Betaleser. Also wer Zeit und Lust dazu hat, meldet euch bitte.


	4. 3 Kapitel Phönixinsel

Das Amulett des Phönix 

3. Kapitel – die Phönixinsel

_Hallo! Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder. Endlich habe ich es geschafft das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben._

_Ein riesengroßes Danke an all meine lieben Reviewer. Mein Besonderer Dank gilt an suzy-008 meiner Betareader und lieben Freundin._

_Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K.Rowling _

_And the show goes on!_

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Als Hermione am nächsten Tag aufwachte wusste sie gar nicht genau, warum sie so komisch nervös war. Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein, gestern Abend hatte sie Harry Potter geküsst. Und was das schlimmste war, er hatte sie zurückgeküsst. Er war für sie immer mehr ein Bruder gewesen und doch war es nicht unangenehm. _'Mione, was denkst du da! Hör auf damit! Ich werde mich heute bei ihm entschuldigen müssen. Ich meine, dass hätte ich einfach nicht tun dürfen. Und doch seine Lippen waren so weich und ich fühlte mich in seinen Armen so geborgen. Mione, hör auf!' _Gestern Abend, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte, hatte seine Augen einen Ausdruck gehabt, den sie noch nie in ihnen gesehen hatte. Sie kannte die Wärme, die man gewöhnlich in ihnen fand, auch die eisige Kälte, wenn er z.B. über Voldemort redete oder sonst einen übermächtigen Hass verspürte, aber gestern… Sie erinnerte sich an ein warmes Glühen, vermischt mit Bedauern und etwas, was sie nicht genau zuordnen konnte. Bedauerte er womöglich, dass er sie geküsst hatte oder vielleicht dass sie sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. Sie wusste es nicht und wollte auch nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. 

Und ganz bestimmt wollte sie ihm nicht beim Frühstück gegenübersitzen und in seine Augen sehen. Schnell erhob sie sich und suchte in ihrem Kasten nach ihrer Kleidung. Parvati und Lavender, beide Langschläferinnen, fragten sie warum sie so früh aufstehen wollte. Hermione antwortet: "Ich habe noch was in der Bibliothek zu tun und am Morgen ist es dort am ruhigsten!"

Ihre beiden Mitschülerinnen machten sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber. Hermione hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit so viel Zeit wie möglich in der Bücherei zu verbringen.

Kurz schaute sie in der großen Halle vorbei, in der kaum Schüler saßen. Sie trank eine Tasse Kaffee und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

Langsam durchsteifte sie die Regale in der sie das Buch mit der Information über die Phönixinsel vermutet. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie diesen Namen auf einem der Bücher gesehen und nun wollte sie es finden. Wenn Voldemort sich für diese Insel interessiert musste es einen Grund dafür geben.

Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab und landeten bei demjenigen, der ihr die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspukte. Sie konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, normaler Weise war sie doch immer so beherrscht und handelte immer überlegt. Nur bei Harry schien ihr sonst so nüchterner Verstand auszusetzen und sie benahm sich so irrational. _'Mione reiß dich zusammen, hör auf, es hat alles keinen Sinn.' _

Hermione durchstreifte nun schon das dritte Regal und sie hatte immer noch nicht das Gesuchte gefunden. Beinahe hätte sie es überlesen. Genau vor ihrer Nase auf dem Buchrücken stand es: 

"die Phönixinsel und ihre Geheimnisse"

Schnell zog sie das Buch heraus und schlug die erste Seite auf. Der 1. Teil des Buches handelte von der Entstehung des Amuletts und listete die Wächterinnen auf bis hin zur letzten und größten Gloria Griffindor. Der 2. Teil enthielt die Erklärung und die Zauber um zu einer Wächterin zu werden. Sorgfältig begann sie die Erklärung zu lesen.

Für den ersten Zauber wurde ein magischer Ort gebraucht. Das war kein Problem, der Steinkreis in der Nähe war für diesen Fall perfekt geeignet. 

Hermione beschloss das Buch genau zu studieren, bevor sie einen Zauber probierte. Sie packte es ein und verlies die Bibliothek.

Auf dem Weg über das Hogwartsgelände begegnete sie niemandem. Am See angekommen lag er still vor ihr, weder eine Welle noch eins der Geschöpfe des Sees brachten die klare Oberfläche in Unruhe. Hermione erinnerte sie wieder an den Beginn ihrer Schulausbildung in Hogwarts. Bevor sie sich an Halloween mit Harry und Ron angefreundet hatte, war sie ziemlich oft alleine gewesen. Also hatte sie begonnen die Umgebung zu erkunden. Damals entdeckte sie auch den Steinkreis. Viele ihrer Zauber hatte sie seit dem dort oben geübt, aber weder Harry noch Ron wussten etwas davon. Hin und wieder, vor allem wenn ihre beiden Freunde beim Training waren, stieg sie den versteckten Pfad zum Steinkreis hinauf und versuchte sich in höherer Magie. Meistens gelang es ihr schon nach wenigen Anläufen und so hatte sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten besonders in letzter Zeit sehr gesteigert und erweitert. Für sie war es eine Herausforderung Bücher mit schweren Zaubern zu studieren und die Sache mit der Wächterin des Amuletts des Phönix reizte sie ungemein, doch zuerst wollte sie herausfinden, worauf sie sich da genau einließ. 

So in Gedanken versunken, hatte Hermione den halben See umrundet. Plötzlich bog sie vom Weg ab und verschwand in einem Gestrüpp. Diese Hecke war in Wahrheit ein versteckter Eingang zu einem kleinen Pavillon. Der Boden war mit weichen, trockenen Moos bedeckt und der ca. 2 km² große Platz wurde von hohen Bäumen und Büschen eingerahmt.

Dort ließ sie sich nieder und begann das Ganz aufmerksam zu lesen. Hier in diesem Pavillon, von dem niemand wusste, konnte sie sicher sein, dass ihr niemand über die Schulter schaute und sie fragte, was sie den lesen würde. Seite für Seite arbeitete sie durch. Sie konnte die Erregung kaum noch zügeln. Das könnte die Lösung sein um Voldemort zu besiegen, falls es zum äußersten kommen sollte. Wenn sie es schaffen würde eine Wächterin zu werden…

So weit sie die Worte verstand, war das Amulett zwar verschwunden, nachdem Gloria Griffindor es benutzt hatte, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass es für immer verloren war. Immer wieder erschien es auf dieser Phönixinsel, so als würde es nach einer neuen Wächterin suchen. Also würde man es auch benützen können, wenn man zu einer Wächterin werden würde. 

Sie legte sich zurück und dachte nach. Natürlich stellte es ein Risiko dar, aber wenn sie dadurch die Zaubererwelt von Voldemort befreien könnte, wäre es das nicht wert. Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu und schlief ein.

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

Als sie wieder aufwachte war es schon Mittag und ihr Magen regte sich. Sie musste eingestehen, dass ein Kaffee am Morgen wirklich nicht als Frühstück zählte. Sie erhob sich, klopfte sich das Gras vom Umhang, packte das Buch ein und machte sich auf in Richtung Schloss.

Dort angekommen kamen ihr Harry und Ron entgegen. "Wir haben uns schon beinahe Sorgen gemacht. Wo warst du?" fragte Ron. "Ich war nur spazieren!" antwortet Hermoine ausweichend. "Gehen wir essen? Ich habe einen Mordshunger?"

Beim Essen tat Hermione alles um bloß nicht Harry ansehen zu müssen. Zuerst flog ihr die Gabel auf den Boden, dann stieß sie Rons Glas um und so weiter. Harry beobachtet sie und konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Was hatte sie nur? War es wegen ihm, wegen dem gestrigen Kuss. Bereute sie es so sehr, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen konnte? 

Nachdem Essen nahm er Hermione auf die Seite und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Hermione ich glaube wir sollten uns unterhalten. Komm mit!"

Hermione blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen. Er hatte ihre Hand genommen und zog sie mit sich hinaus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte oder wie sie reagieren sollte also trottete sie einfach hinter ihm her.

Er hatte sie zu einem kleinen Park geführt und ließ nun ihre Hand los. Da sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen wollte, richtet sie ihre Augen auf ihre Hände. Harry lehnte sich an einen Baum, überkreuzte die Beine und sah sie interessiert an. 

Hermione hielt die seltsame Spannung nicht mehr aus und schnell sagte sie die kleine Rede, die sie schon den ganzen Vormittag vorbereitet hatte: "Harry es tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern geküsst habe. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, es hat nichts bedeutet. Ich war einfach verwirrt und sehnte mich nach ein wenig Geborgenheit."

Sie konnte fühlen wie sein Blick auf ihr lag, dieser Blick der einem unter die Haut geht. 

Langsam begann er zu sprechen. "Das heißt also, dass du nicht in mich verliebt bist? Dass du den gestrigen Kuss nicht genossen hast. Und du mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen kannst?" 

Schnell machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Seine Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen, aber zu so einem traurig, dass es schon weh tat. Doch der Ernst in seine Augen beunruhigt sie. Dann brach es mit einer Heftigkeit aus ihm heraus, als wusste er wirklich nicht mehr weiter. "Jeden Tag sehe ich dich und immer wieder wird mir klar, dass du das tollste und schönste Mädchen bist, das es für mich gibt. Du willst das Glück wohl mit aller Macht von dir fern halten. Aber eins sage ich dir, ich werde dich nicht aufgeben!"

Dann ließ er sie los, drehte sich um und ging davon.

"Aber Harry…" sagte Hermione, aber er hörte sie schon nicht mehr.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

_Was sagt ihr, wollt ihr wissen wie es weiter geht? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein Review. Ich bin ein Review-Junkie _

_*hysterisches Gelächter folgt auf dem Fuß*_

_bis zum nächsten mal_


	5. 4 Kapitel Wir leben heute

Das Amulett des Phönix

4. Kapitel – wir leben heute

So ich habe es endlich geschafft ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Es ist ziemlich kurz, aber immerhin etwas. Ich hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schneller zustande bringe. Riesengroßes Danke an meine lieben Reviewer. 

@ Suzy: Danke mein liebe Freundin, Betareader und treuster Fan. Ich vermisse dich.

@ Choga: Danke, deine Reviews sind immer so aufbauend. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so auf Entzug gesetzt habe.

@ Drake: Danke für deine regelmäßigen Reviews, das brauche ich einfach. 

@ Silverwolfe: Danke für dein Review. Ich werde versuchen mich zurück zuhalten, aber Hermione wird auch weiterhin die Heldin meiner Geschichte sein.

So und jetzt endlich story ab:

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

Hermione verzog sich den ganzen Nachmittag in ihrem Zimmer. Sie schloss die Vorhänge, legte sich aufs Bett und dachte nach. War sie ihm wirklich so wichtig? Tat sie tatsächlich alles um sich dem Glück zu verschließen? Aber was würde passieren wenn sie es zu ließe? Wenn sie sich erlauben würde sich in ihn zu verlieben? Sie hatte gerade noch die Notbremse gezogen, hatte alle romantischen Gefühle die ihn betrafen aus ihrem Gehirn verbannt und sich auf alles andere konzentriert. Und doch ertappte sie sich so oft bei dem Gedanken an ihn. Sie könnte ihn lieben, aber hatte es einen Sinn? Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie nur Angst. Angst, dass er ihr wieder genommen werden könnte. Was wäre wenn sie eines Tages doch von den Todessern gefasst werden? Könnte sie es ertragen ihn zu verlieren, wenn sie sich einmal voll und ganz in ihn verliebt hatte? Hatte es einen Sinn oder war alles sinnlos?  
So überlegte sie lange, kämpfte mit sich selbst. Liebe gegen Vernunft, ihr Herz gegen ihren Verstand.

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

Am nächsten Tag ging Hermione eine Runde um den See. Sie liebte die Stille dort unten, vor allem jetzt Anfang Dezember waren keine Schüler hier und so hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Fröstelnd zog sie den Umhang enger um sich, es würde immer kälter wahrscheinlich wird es bald schneien, dachte Hermione gedankenverloren. Als sie den See einmal umrundet hatte, lenkte ihre Schritte automatisch hinüber zum Quidditchfeld. Sie wusste, dass heute das Training der Griffindors war. 

Kurz bevor sie den Eingang ins Stadion erreichte, hörte sie Ron und Harry miteinander reden und als ihr Name fiel, konnte sie nicht anders und blieb stehen um zu lauschen. "Harry was ist eigentlich mit dir und Hermione los? Seit Tagen stimmt irgendwas mit euch beiden nicht." "Da hast du wohl Recht." seufzte Harry auf. "Willst du es mir nicht erzählen? Ich bin schließlich dein Freund, oder." "Nun ja, wir haben uns vorgestern Abend geküsst und seit dem geht sie mir aus dem Weg. Sie streitet ab, etwas für mich zu empfinden und kann mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich glaube du weißt, wie viel sie mir bedeutet." "Ja das weiß ich. Vielleicht sogar besser als du. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht irgendwelche Unterschiede zwischen dir und Cho waren, warum du letztes Jahr mit ihr Schluss gemacht hast. Ich glaube sie hat es immer geahnt, dass zwischen dir und Hermione mehr als nur Freundschaft existiert, deshalb war Cho auch immer so eifersüchtig auf sie. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Hermione wird schon noch erkennen, was du ihr bedeutest, lass ihr ein wenig Zeit." "Danke, ich hoffe du hast Recht, du Liebesexperte." 

Hermione hörte wie sich die Schritte der Beiden Richtung Umziehkabinen entfernten. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand, ließ sich zu Boden sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. So saß sie einige Minuten und überdachte das eben gehörte. 

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

"Hermione, was machst denn du hier?" fragte sie eine Stimme, die eindeutig Harry gehörte. Dort wo er stand, lies er seinen Feuerblitz liegen und schritt schnell zu Hermione. Zuerst wandte er sich noch an Ron und bat ihn schon voraus zu gehen, dann ließ er sich ebenfalls auf die Knie herunter und schaute sie mit diesen Augen an, die sie selbst in ihren Träumen verfolgten. "Was ist denn los? Du schaust ja total fertig aus. Ich hoffe, dass nicht ich daran Schuld bin." und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, langsam zog er ihre Arme von ihrem Gesicht weg und stellte sie auf die Füße. Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen Bernsteinaugen an und sagte schlicht und einfach: "Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Ich weiß nur, dass ich nichts weiß. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden was ich fühle. Einerseits will ich mich in deine Arme werfen, damit du die Einsamkeit vertreibst, andererseits sagt eine Stimme, was wenn du ihn verlierst, könntest du es ertragen nach dem du glücklich warst. Harry einer von uns könnte morgen schon tot sein und wenn wir jetzt zusammen kommen, wird es der andere ertragen können. Was ist wenn es nicht funktioniert, es könnte alles was wir haben kaputt machen."

"Ja, das könnte es, aber ist es das nicht wert? Ich liebe dich. Es stimmt wir könnten morgen tot sein, aber wir leben heute. Willst du dir am Ende deines Lebens sagen müssen, ich hatte immer Angst vor morgen und hab das Heute nie gelebt. Bitte Hermione hör auf mit deinen Ausflüchten. Wenn du mich liebst, dann lass uns glücklich sein." Er sah sie mit flehenden Augen an und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich schon lange in ihn verliebt hatte. Plötzlich begann sie zu lächeln, nein richtig zu strahlen. Harry wusste gar nicht was mit ihr los war, dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und flüsterte mit erstickter Stimme: "Harry, ich liebe dich doch auch. Bitte versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder los lässt."

Freudestrahlend zog er sie noch enger an sich und versprach ihr: "Nie wieder, ich bin für dich da, egal was auch immer passiert. Ich würde mein Leben für dich geben, das weißt du doch." Hermione lehnte sich in seinen Armen zurück und schaut ihm in die Augen. Dann küssten sie sich, mit all der aufgestauten Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft. Harry lies seine Hände in Hermiones Haare geleiten, die dadurch beinahe wieder so zerzaust aussahen wie früher. Nach atemringend ließen sie dann voneinander. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Accio Feuerblitz" Dieser kam die fünf Meter Entfernung zu ihnen herüber. Er streckte ihr galant die Hand entgegen und sagte: "Darf ich bitten my Lady?" Hermione nahm seine Hand und beide setzten sich auf seinen Besen. Dann steuerte Harry den Besen in Richtung Schloss. Auch wenn Hermione nicht gerne auf einem Besen flog, so war es doch recht angenehm, da Harry seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen hatte, damit sie auf keinen Fall hinunter fiel. Sie lehnte sich zurück und ließ ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kommen. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~ 

_Ein bisschen kitschig und gefühlsdusselig, aber so bin ich nun einmal. Ich liebe schnulzige Geschichten. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen._

_eure Sylvie. *bettelumReviews__*_

_Ps.: Angleichung an "the Order of Phönix": _

_ Ich weiß, dass Sirius tot ist, aber da er einen Teil in meiner Geschichte spielt, kann ich ihn nicht herausstreichen. Vielleicht werde ich einige Charaktere aus dem 5. Band in meine Planung einbauen, dass weiß ich noch nicht genau. In meines Geschichte, hat Dumbledor seinen Order of Phönix dem meinigen  nachempfunden, weil der erste order of phönix Salazar Slyterin gestürzt hat. Er hielt es für eine gute Idee, dass auch der Erbe Salazar Slyterins vom Orden der Phönixe vernichtet wird._


	6. 5 Kapitel schlechte Träume

_Die vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld Ich lasse nur meiner Fantasie freien Lauf._

Amulett des Phönix 

5. Kapitel – Schlechte Träume

Hallo Leute!

Ja ich habe ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Da das Grundgerüst für das nächste schon steht, wird es sicher nicht mehr so lange dauern. Es tut mir leid. Ich hoffe dieses hier entschädigt euch zu mindest teilweise für die lange Wartezeit. 

So und nun viel Spaß.

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•**

Am Schloss angekommen legten sie die letzten Meter zum Portal zu Fuß zurück. Harry hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt und zwang sie somit an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Sie öffneten die Tür und betraten die Eingangshalle. Zur selben Zeit kam ein neugieriger Ron die Treppe herunter, als er die beiden sah zählte er eins und eins zusammen. Er kam auf sie zu und grinste über das ganz Gesicht. "Da hat wohl jemand endlich die Kurve gekriegt wie? Ihr seid doch jetzt ein Paar?" "Ja, sieht ganz so aus! Oder Harry?" fragte Hermione ein klein wenig unsicher. "Natürlich sind wir das!" stellte Harry grinsend fest. "Was macht eigentlich Luna, Ron?" fragte Harry Ron mit einem Kopfnicken auf die beiden Mädchen, Ginny und Luna, die gerade vorbei kamen. "Weiß ich nicht. Aber ich kann sie ja fragen." erklärte Ron mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Du solltest unbedingt die Initiative ergreifen mein Freund," predigte Harry gut gelaunt, "darauf stehen die Mädchen. Schau mich an!" Hermione versetzte ihm einen Stoß in die Seite, woraufhin Harry anfing sie zu kitzeln. "Hört auf euch wie Kinder zu benehmen." schalt Ron wohlgelaunt, glücklich, dass seine beiden Freunde endlich vernünftig geworden waren. "Gehen wir lieber Mittagessen!" schlug Hermione vor, die sich gerade gegen Harrys Kitzelein wehrte.

Denn Nachmittag verbrachten sie mit Aufgaben machen, da jeder Lehrer glaubte sein Fach sei das wichtigste, gab es genug zu tun. Harry und Ron hatten noch immer die Fähigkeit, ihre Aufgaben bis zum letzten Termin hinaus zu schieben und deshalb fiel alles auf das Wochenende. Prof. McGonagall legte besonderen Wert darauf, ihr Versprechen, dass Harry ein Auror werden sollte, zu erfüllen und erwartete aus diesem Grund von ihm besonderen Fleiß. Hermione, die ihre Hausaufgaben schneller als die beiden anderen erledigt hatte, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie das meiste schon unter der Woche gemacht hatte, saß neben Harry und kontrollierte die Ergebnisse der Beiden. Immer wieder spürte sie wie sich Harrys Hand um ihre Taille legte und immer wieder schob sie sie mit den Worten: "Erst wenn du fertig bist!" weg. "Du bist gemein." murrte er und küsste sie ganz kurz auf ihre Nasenspitze. Als sie endlich alles fertig hatten, spielten Harry und Ron eine Partie Snape explodiert und Hermione vergrub sich hinter ihrem neuesten Buch. Dann kamen Lavender und Parvati und zogen sie mit sich. "Also los, was ist jetzt mit dir und Harry?" fragte Parvati Hermione neugierig. "Ja wir sind zusammen, falls es das ist, was ihr wissen wollt." erklärte sie den beiden bereitwillig. "Hab' ich's dir doch gesagt. Die beiden sind für einander bestimmt." meinte Lavender altklug. "So und jetzt wieder zurück zu deinem Schatz." befand Parvati und brachte Hermione zurück zu Harry. Legte seinen Arm um sie und klatschte in die Hände. "Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar." stellte sie fest. Hermione belustigt über das Benehmen ihrer Freundin, macht gute Mine zum bösen Spiel und kuschelte sich an Harry.

Nach dem Abendessen gingen die Beiden im Park spazieren und erzählten sich viel. Sie sprachen über ihre Hoffnungen, über ihre Ängste und auch darüber, was sie von ihrer Beziehung erwarteten. Zuerst spazierten sie nebeneinander her, dann setzten sie sich auf eine Bank. Hermione sagte ihm, dass er sie zu nichts zwingen könnte, dass, wenn sie nein sagt, es auch nein heißt, und dass er nie etwas von ihr verlangen dürfte, was sie nicht wolle. Harry wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte deshalb zog er sie einfach zu ihm, nahm sie in die Arme und fragte mit den Lippen ganz nahe an ihrem Ohr: "Wovor hast du Angst? Ich würde dich nie zu etwas zwingen, was du nicht willst, das weißt du doch." – "Ja, aber es könnte sein, dass du mehr willst als ich dir geben kann und dann wirst du mich verlassen." "Niemals. Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ist es etwa mit Krumm so gewesen?" Er lockerte die Umarmung, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.

"Gewissermaßen, ich weiß, dass ich auch Fehler gemacht habe. Aber ich will einfach nicht zum Beispiel mit jemanden schlafen, solange ich das Gefühle habe, er nimmt es nicht ernst." Hermione kam es seltsam vor, mit Harry über solche Dinge zu reden, aber sie waren jetzt zusammen, das heißt sie mussten wissen worauf sie sich einließen. Und sie interessierte seine Meinung dazu wirklich.

"Das ist vollkommen verständlich und anders würde ich dich gar nicht wollen. Warum glaubst du habe ich letztes Jahr mit Cho Schluss gemacht?" er wartete gar nicht auf eine Erwiderung, sondern beantwortete seine Frage gleich selbst, "Weil mir klar würde, dass das einzige was uns noch verband im Bett statt fand und nicht einmal das nahmen wir noch richtig ernst. Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst, deine Ernsthaftigkeit ist ein Teil an dir, den ich sehr liebe."

"Weißt du eigentlich wie süß du bist, wenn du sagst, dass du mich liebst?" fragte Hermione, legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und umarmte ihn ganz fest.

"So und jetzt haben wir genug geschwafelt." erkläret er mit einem Augenzwinkern, "Komm her, meine Mione!" und zog sie endgültig auf seinen Schoß um sie ausgiebig zu küssen. Zuerst küsste er sie mit geschlossenem Mund, dann fing er langsam an, an ihrer Unterliebe zu knappern. Noch langsamer begann er mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen zu teilen und ihren Mund zu erforschen. Hermione hatte schon öfter jemanden geküsst, aber Harry übte einen ganz bestimmten Zauber auf sie aus. Auch sie wagte vorsichtige Vorstöße in seinen Mund.

Einiger Zeit später kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück. Nachdem sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum von einander verabschiedet hatten, nicht ohne sich noch einmal ausgiebig zu küssen, torkelte Hermione liebestrunken in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen hinauf. Sie zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Eigentlich wollte sie noch lesen, aber ihre Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab. Schließlich gab sie es auf, klappte das Buch zu und legte sich nieder um zu schlafen und zu träumen. Bald darauf war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

Sie saß mit Harry auf einer Couch. Der Raum war in freundlichen Farben gestrichen. Von der restlichen Einrichtung konnte sie nicht viel erkennen, weil sie mit Harry beschäftigt war. Er hatte seine Arme um sie gelegt und ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter.

Plötzlich hörten sie hinter sich ein Geräusch. Das Geräusch von splitternden Holz. Erschreckt drehten sie sich um und sahen, wie ein Duzend vermummte Gestalten durch die kaputte Tür stürmten. 

Sofort war klar, dass es eine Horde Todesser waren, die die Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet hatten. "Lauf weg Mione! Sie wollen nur mich." Harry schob sie Richtung Fenster. Mit einem Mal sah sie grünes Licht aufflammen. Sie drehte sich nach ihrem Freund um und konnte ihn nur noch mit leeren Augen zu Boden stürzen sehen.

Mit einem Schrei fuhr sie auf.

Sie saß in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Hände zitterten und über ihre Wangen rollten Tränen. Es war ihr, als könnte sie noch immer Harrys toten Körper auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Parvati und Lavender würden von Hermiones Schrei geweckt und kamen zu ihrem Bett. Sie machten sich Sorgen, als sie sie so aufgelöst vorfanden. "Was hast du denn?" fragten die beiden. Lavender hatte eine Kerze angezündet und stellte sie jetzt auf Hermiones Nachtkästchen. Sie setzten sich jeweils auf eine Seite von Hermiones Bett und versuchten herauszufinden was mit ihr los war. Hermione holte tief Luft und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Es geht schon wieder. Ich hatte nur einen Alptraum. Entschuldigt, dass ich euch geweckt habe. Geht wieder ins Bett!" sagte Hermione und legte sich demonstrativ wieder hin. Mangels eines besseren Vorschlags bliesen sie die Kerze aus und schlüpften ebenfalls wieder unter ihre Decken. 

Hermione konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste, dass ihr Traum nicht so irreal war. Es könnte genau so etwas schon morgen passieren. Ihre Eltern könnten tot sein, Harry hätte schon so viele Male sterben können. Sie musste etwas tun. Sie konnte doch nicht ewig warten, dass irgendjemand anderer, etwas gegen Voldemort tat. Da kam ihr wieder der Gedanke an das Amulett des Phönix. Ja, sie würde es versuchen. Gleich morgen, werde ich es versuchen. Sie könnte es schaffen und damit hätte sie eine wirkliche Waffe in der Hand. 

Bald darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

So das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Schaut doch einmal auf meiner und Siusans Homepage vorbei: 8ung.at/fanfics

In Zukunft werden die neuen Kapitel 2 Tage früher auf unserer Homepage veröffentlicht. Wer mir ein Review schreibt, wird per e-mail benachrichtigt. Ich weiß Erpressung, aber ich bin süchtig nach Reviews. 

Eigentlich sollte ich meine Kapitel noch betalesen lassen, aber ich bin so ungeduldig, deshalb sollt ihr alle meine Betareader sein. Wenn ihr große Fehler oder unlogische Stellen findet, sagt es mir und ich werde es ändern.  
Eine Frage soll ich vielleicht ein Kapitel mit dem Rating R schreiben. Sagt mir was ihr davon haltet! Danke!

Also schreibt brav. Bis bald eure Sylvie


	7. 6 Kapitel Wächterin

Die vorkommenden Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene damit auch kein Geld Ich lasse nur meiner Fantasie freien Lauf.

Amulett des Phönix 

6. Kapitel – Wächterin

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand ihr Entschluss fest. Es war nicht eine Entscheidung, die sie über Nacht getroffen hatte. Sie wusste, seit sie dieses Buch in der Hand gehalten hatte, dass es ihre Aufgabe war, das Amulett wieder zu erwecken. 

Schnell stand sie auf und zog sich an. Bevor sie aus dem Zimmer huschte, sucht sie sich noch die benötigten Utensilien, die sie für die Zauber braucht zusammen, dann eilte sie in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange die Zauber dauern würden und ganz bestimmt wollte sie es nicht mit leeren Magen versuchen. Als sie sich an den Gryffindor Tisch setzte waren kaum Schüler anwesend, da die meisten den Sonntag nutzten um sich auszuschlafen.

Sie schlang ihr Frühstück hinunter und verließ die große Halle. Dann holte sie sich das Buch über das Amulett aus der Bücherei. Als sie aus dem Schloss trat, legte sie ihren Mantel um, den ein kalter Wind pfiff. Die Luft war trocken und man konnte schon den nahen Winter riechen.

Sie umrundete Hogwarts und machte sich auf zum Steinkreis. Auf dem Weg dorthin, ließ sie sich alles immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Natürlich war es gefährlich. Sie könnte im Zauber hängen bleiben oder sonst etwas könnte schief gehen, aber das Risiko war sie bereit einzugehen. Der Traum gestern Nacht hatte ihr Angst gemacht, ihr aber auch gnadenlos die Augen geöffnet. Sie könnte morgen tot sein, es würde niemanden überraschen, wenn die Todesser schon bald Hogwarts angreifen würden. Ihr war klar, dass Dumbledore und sein Orden alles in ihrer Macht stehende versuchten, aber sie wollte auch etwas tun. Sie wollte nicht immer nur daneben stehen und warten bis jemand anderer etwas tat, Harry zum Beispiel. Er tat wirklich etwas nicht nur hatte er als Kind Voldemort seiner Macht beraubt und war ihm schon einige Male entkommen, nein er führte auch den DA-Club weiter, diesmal mit der Erlaubnis der Schulführung, und er bekam von Dumbledore zusätzlich Unterricht in Okklumentik. 

Hermione war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie beinahe die Abbiegung zum Steinkreis übersehen hätte. Sie bog rechts ab und folgte einem wenig ausgetretenen Weg. Die Steinchen knirschten unter ihren Schuhen, als sie ihr Tempo erhöhte. Ihre Tasche mit den Zauberutensilien klopfte an ihren Oberschenkel. Immer wenn sie den Steinkreis besuchte nahm ihr Tempo auf den letzten Metern automatisch zu, als würde er sie anziehen. Sie taucht in den Wald ein und folgte dem Weg weiter, einen kleinen Hügel hinauf.

Am Steinkreis angekommen, hörte sie das leichte monotone Summen, das sie immer als angenehm empfand. Als würde es ihren Körper durchdringen und ihre Zauberkräfte verstärken. Sie ließ sich in der Mitte der 5 im Kreis aufgestellten hohen Steine nieder und packte ihre Sachen aus. Wenn man unten vorbei kam, konnte man dank dem Kranz aus Bäumen nichts erkennen.

Sie stellte die 3 Kerzen auf, eine in rote, eine in blau und die letzte in grün. Dann legte sie eine Schnurr aus Goldkraut, ein Gewächs, das wie golden in der Sonne schimmerte, um sich und die Kerzen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und entzündete die Kerzen, Streichhölzer oder Feuerzeug durfte man nicht benutzen. Dann zerrieb sie die getrockneten Blätter zwischen ihren Händen und ließ sie in die Flammen der Kerzen rieseln. Währendessen murmelte sie die Zaubersprüche, die in dem vor ihr aufgebreiteten Buch standen. Sie hatte noch immer das Summen der Steine, die vor Magie vibrierten, in den Ohren. Von dem verbrannten Kraut stieg ein süßer Duft auf. Als sie ihn einatmete, wurde ihr leicht schwindlig. Vor ihren Augen stieg Nebel auf. Das Summen veränderte sich. Es wurde lauter und kräftiger. Ein anderer Ton mischte sich darunter. Erst leise und kaum vernehmbar, dann würde auch er immer lauter bis er das Summen übertönte. Hermione bemerkte, dass es sich um Phönixgesang handelte. Jetzt war er schon lauter als die Steine. Er war zwar noch immer lieblich und angenehm, aber doch durchdrang er ihren ganzen Körper. Mit Erstaunen sah sie, wie sich der Nebel um sie herum verdichtete und im Kreis zu drehen begann. Immer schneller, bis sie nichts mehr von der Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Langsam bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. War das richtig oder war sie dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sie stand hastig auf und drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, aber konnte nichts entdecken. Der Gesang wurde immer noch lauter und im gleichen Maße nahm auch das Summen um sie herum und in ihr weiter zu. Der Nebel wirbelte immer schneller, sie wandte sich erneut nach allen Seiten, aber die Welt hörte nicht auf sich zu drehen. Der Gesang wurde noch lauter. Plötzlich schoss ein Strahl vom goldenen Reif in den Himmel.

Langsam löste sich der Nebel auf, der Gesang wurde leiser, das Summen verstummte ganz. Sie konnte das Rauschen des Meeres hören. Der Nebel war nun gänzlich verschwunden und sie erkannte, dass sie in der Nähe einer Klippe stand. Die Sonne schien und der Boden war herrlich grün. Es wehte kaum Wind und die Stimmung war angenehm und friedlich. Sie schaute sich um. Was war passiert, wo war sie hier? fragte sie sich. 

Da flog ein Phönix vom Himmel zu ihr herunter. Er hatte ein rotgoldenes Gefieder. Er landete vor ihr und schaut sie mit seinen großen dunklen Augen an.

_'Ihr seid gekommen um eine Wächterin des Amuletts des Phönix zu werden?'_ fragte er sie. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie das gefragt hatte, nur hatte er seltsamer weise kein Wort gesprochen. Er was mehr so als formte sich die Frage in ihren Gedanken. "Ja, ich will es schützen und nutzen." '_Und Ihr glaubt, Ihr seid dazu fähig?'_ "Ich weiß, dass ich dazu fähig bin, ich habe meine magischen Kräfte erweitert und fühle mich dazu berufen eine Wächterin zu werden." _'Ja, Ihr seid stark an Geist und Kräften. Nun dann, kommt mit.'_

Er erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog zum Schloss, das in der Nähe stand. Das Schoss war ein altes Gemäuer, etwas kleiner als Hogwarts, aber doch ganz ansehnlich. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermione, dass es sich hier um die Phönixinsel handelte. Schnell folgte sie dem Phönix.

Er wartet nicht auf sie, aber als sie am Schloss ankam, stand das Portal einen Spalt breit offen. Auf dem Boden lag eine Phönixfeder, als würde sie ihr den Weg weisen. Hermoine schob die Tür vollends auf und betrat den schwach erleuchteten Korridor. Sie hatte das Gefühl als hätte sie gerade eine Grenze überquert. Nachdem sie den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, fiel die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Es erschreckte sie zwar, aber die Neugier trieb sie weiter voran. Im Gang war es viel kälter als draußen in der Sonne. Fröstelnd zog sie sich den Mantel enger um die Schultern. In der Wand war ein Fenster eingelassen und als sie dort vorüber kam, sah sie, dass es mitten in der Nacht zu sein schien und um das Schoss herum ein Sturm tobte. Wie um ihre Feststellung zu bekräftigen, hörte sie einen lauten Donner. Im selben Augenblick vernahm sie den Schrei einer Frau in einem nahegelegenen Zimmer. Ohne lange zu überlegen, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und hastete den Gang entlang. Als sie die Tür aufstieß sah sie wie ein Mann zu Boden stürzte, sie konnte noch das grüne Licht das Todesfluchs sehen. Der Zauberer, der in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt war, brach in kaltes Gelächter aus und wandte sich der grüngewandeten Frau zu. Hermione wollte ihr helfen und sagte: "Expelliarmus", aber nichts passierte, keiner der beiden hatte sie auch nur bemerkt.

Da wurde ihr klar, dass es sie nur um eine Erinnerung handeln und niemand sie sehen konnte. Die Frau hatte sich bereits von ihrer Erstarrung befreit, hob ihrerseits den Zauberstab und desappariert. Im selben Augenblick wie die Frau war auch Hermione verschwunden. Als sie das nächste mal die Augen öffnete war sie in einer großen Halle. Die Frau, von der sich Hermione mittlerweile sicher war, dass sie die letzte Wächterin Gloria Gryffindor vor sich hatte, lief auf eine Glaskuppel zu. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs verschwand diese und sie nahm das Amulett in die Hände. Kurz danach erschien der Zauberer, im schwarzen Mantel, und wollte auf Gloria losgehen. Als es nicht funktioniert, lachte Gloria kalt auf und erklärte ihm, dass hier nur die Magie der Wächterin wirkte. Dann verfluchte sie ihn und schickte das Amulett auf die Reise, bis es wieder gebraucht würde. Als sie zu Boden fiel, lag ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und sie schloss die Augen.

Hermione hatte aus sicherer Entfernung alles wie erstarrt beobachtet. Mit einem mal erschien der Phönix neben ihr. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und die Welt verschwamm vor ihren Augen. 

Als sich Ihre Umgebung wieder verfestigte, war sie wieder außerhalb des Schlosses im Sonnenschein.

Wieder hörte sie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf: _'Ihr habt nun die letzten Minuten der Wächterin Gloria Gryffindor gesehen und wisst wozu das Amulett fähig ist, aber auch was es diejenige kostet, die es benützt. Wollt Ihr es noch immer auf euch nehmen, auch wenn Ihr wisst, dass der Gebrauch euch alle Kräfte kostet, wahrscheinlich sogar euer Leben?'_ "Ja, das will ich. Gloria hat ihr Leben für die Gemeinschaft geopfert." _'Das hat sie. Sie war eine starke Hexe und doch hat sie nicht überlebt. Nachdem ihr Mann tot war, hat sie das Böse besiegt und ist ihm gefolgt. Seid Ihr euch wirklich sicher, dass Ihr es wollt?'_ "Ja, jetzt erst Recht. Sollten wir Voldemort so besiegen könne, werde ich es nicht gebrauchen müssen und wenn nicht ist es besser für das Gute zu sterben, als winselnd zu warten bis er uns tötet. Ich will nicht sterben, aber wenn dann will ich, dass mein Tod nicht sinnlos ist."

_'Ihr habt edle Gedanken. Nun gut folgt mir!'_

Hermione legte erneut ihre Hand auf den Phönix. Ihr kam es vor, als hätte sie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren, sie fühlte wie sie sich immer weiter von der Erde entfernte und sie eine Barriere hinter sich lies. Erneut umgab sie weißer Nebel, der Phönix war nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe. Sie konnte in der Ferne eine goldene Feder leuchten sehen und machte vorschichtig einen Schritt in dies Richtung. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht ins Leere trat, und bewegte sie sich weiter auf das golden Leuchten zu. Dort angekommen, entpupte sich das Leuchten als eine Tür in Form einer Feder und erneut hörte sie die Stimme: '_Dies ist das erst Tor. Ihr müsst nun alles zurücklassen, was Euch an die Erde bindet._' Hermione legte die Tasche ab, die sie noch bei sich trug und der Mantel glitt von ihren Schultern. Zu dem kleinen Haufen kam auch noch ihr Zauberstab. Sie dachte kurz daran, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht aus der Hand geben dürfte, aber die Warnungen der Lehrer waren in so weite Ferne gerückt, dass es keine Bedeutung mehr hatte und sie überquerte die Schwelle. Entschlossen schritt sie weiter, auf das nächste Leuchten, das nächst Tor zu.

_'Dies ist das zweite Tor. Hier müsst Ihr eure Ängste aufgeben und alles weiter was Euch hindert hindurch zu gehen._' Hermione fragte sich noch, wie sie ihre Ängste aufgeben könnte, als sie auf einmal keine Angst mehr verspürte, das mulmige Gefühl war verschwunden. Sie war hierher gekommen um eine Wächterin zu werden, was konnte ihr schon passieren. Völlig gelöst durchschritt sie auch dieses Tor aus Licht und fühlt sich frei. Sie konnte schon wenige Schritt später das nächste Leuchten erkennen. Sicher ging sie darauf zu und als sie dort ankam hörte sie die Stimme sagen: _'Nun seid Ihr am dritten und letzten Tor. Hier hast du nichts mehr als dein Leben. Wirst du auch das opfern?'_

Ihr Leben würde sie auch hergeben. Sie war so weit gekommen, jetzt würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht mehr umkehren. Ich werde jetzt nicht mehr zurückgehen, selbst wenn es mich das Leben kostet, dachte sie und ging auch durch das letzte Tor. Beinahe wäre sie zurück gewichen, als sie die Schwelle überquerte, denn ihr war es, als würde etwas von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Mit ihrer ganzen Konzentration versuchte sie diese andere Macht zurück zu drängen. Sie kämpfte um ihren Geist und konnte ihn wirklich von diesem fremden Einfluss befreien. Wieder hörte sie die Stimme: _'Ihr habt es wahrlich verdient. Ihr seid stark genug. Nun nehmt das Amulett des Phönix an Euch._' Plötzlich spürte sie ein Gewicht in ihren ausgestreckten Händen, die sie nicht einmal bewusst ausgestreckt hatte. Als sie den Blick senkte, sah sie, dass das Amulett in ihren Händen lag. Sie hob es in die Höhe und sprach: "Zu schützen gelobe ich, zu gebrauchen hoffe ich. Ich danke für dein Vertrauen, Ältester der Phönix!" Das Amulett verschwand und auf ihrer Stirn erschien das verschlungene Ornament, das auf dem Amulett abgebildet war.

Plötzlich war es, als würde der Boden unter ihren Füßen aufhören zu existieren und sie fiel, immer weiter. Im Fallen sah sie die Geschichte des Amuletts, wie es entstanden war, wer seine Wächterinnen waren. Alles erschien ihr so klar vor den Augen, als hätte sie es immer gewusst.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und lag in der Mitte des Steinkreises. 

**~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•****~****•******

Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl bei diesem Kapitel. Ob die Stimmung der einzelnen Szenen richtig herüber kommt, weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Ich würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen. Wie immer werden brave Reviewer per e-mail benachrichtigt, wenn es ein neues Kapitel gibt.

eure Sylvie

Ps.: Was haltet ihr von einem R-Rating Kapitel?


End file.
